


Contestant Number...

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Community: bridge2sickbay, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Reality TV, dating show, gameshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries to find love on a dating show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contestant Number...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: Jim,Scotty,Bones,Spock - Contestants on modern day reality show like blind date or the dating game
> 
> I kinda made this sort of into the canon, maybe they're on a planet or they got sucked back into time, not sure lol. Dialogue only, asterik'd ones is Jim.

* "This is for all the contestants. If you were lucky for me to choose you, as I'm totally too awesome, and when the date goes well, cause believe me it will, how will you say goodnight to me?"

"Aye, if I were the lucky one to get you, Cap-er laddie, it would be an excellent date. Now, who says the night would end? There'd be a wee bit of a night cap, maybe a wee bit of more, and then I'd show you how true Scotsmen say goodnight. *Rawr*"

* "*Cough* Oh kay... A bit forward there, but I like! Contestant number two?"

"Damn it, Ji-er.. I'm a doctor not a love-starved game show player! And you'd fully well know how I say goodnight on a date, if you ever bothered to ask me out! Although this one over here did have a few good ideas. A single nightcap in the quarters does go a long way, and if there were no sudden emergencies then I'd push you onto the bed, use my southern drawl to make you completely compliant and wanting...Then--"

Host: "Please remember Doctor, this is a daytime show, there may be children watching."

* "Damn... I really wanted him to continue...And finally... Good Ole Number Three! How would you say goodbye to me after our awesome date?"

"Although the possibility of you choosing me when you know full well that I'm currently attached, is low, it isn't low enough that I suspect you would do it out of some human form of entertainment. If the date did go as well as you say, then I would quirk my eyebrow in a meaningful way, nod and head back to my quarters so I could relay everything to my bond-mate."

"But you do that anyway after a mission! Nothing special, even for me as your awesome date?!"

"I do believe the Captain is poutin' there, Doc."

"Hmph!"

Host: "Well, have you made a decision to who you want to take out on a date?"

"Whom... And yeah... It was a close, tough decision, as I do have a thing for accents... But Bones is right so... Contestant Number 2!"

*Audience applauds*

"Well, finally you do something right."


End file.
